There has existed the need for a high speed punching assembly to be used with the higher speed turret punch presses. High operating speeds and the increased use of standard tooling have created problems for prior punching assemblies, particularly in high stress applications, e.g. when they are used to notch or nibble a workpiece. In a notching or nibbling operation in which a large area needs to be removed, a punch of a smaller size than the area to be removed can be used to nibble the material out in small bites. This creates heat and usually a substantial lateral pressure on the punch since the punch is being used on only one or two sides. It is therefore a general object to reduce heat buildup and wear.
The present invention has the following more specific objectives and advantages:
a) The provision of an improved punching assembly having a means for more quickly and easily removing and replacing the punch and stripper plate and for air cooling the punch; and PA1 b) A provision for cooling the operating end of the punch by enabling movement of the punch itself to cause air to flow over it.
These and other more detailed specific objects of the invention will be apparent in view of the following description setting forth but a few of the various ways in which the present invention can be accomplished in view of the accompanying description which illustrates the invention by way of example.